


Well That Just Happened

by suzannahbee123



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Buffy and Blade meet in a dream and discuss vampire hunting tactics. No big plot, just felt like writing it.





	Well That Just Happened

Buffy woke up. Sitting up, she looked around at her surroundings. “Okaaay. What’s going on now?” She was in a large white room, the only thing she could see was her Scythe laying next to her. The last thing she remembered was going out for drinks with Willow then… Waking up in here. Standing up and grabbing the Scythe from the floor, she yelled, “Hello? Anybody around? What’s the what here people?”

“Ain’t no one around Blondie. Might as well shut up.”Buffy spun and caught a look at the man who certainly hadn’t been there before. She would’ve noticed the tall, dark, leather clad drink of water stood in front of her.“Oh. Hi! What?”  
He was wearing shades so she couldn’t see his eyes and what appeared to be a bullet proof vest. Also…“Hey, did you steal that from Spike? That’s his favourite jacket. I mean, don’t get me wrong, pissing off Spike is fun but-”“Do I look like I wanna talk Blondie?”  
“It’s Buffy actually.” Leather guy smiled flashing pure white teeth then stopped as suddenly as he started. “I prefer Blondie”  
“Okay. Well, whatever. I’m getting out of here. You’re welcome to join…”  
The man just stared at her. Looking around he shrugged once before growling, “Blade.”  
“Yes I can see you have one. Very nice but I prefer mine.” Buffy was eyeing that katana covetously however. She had never used one before…  
“Blade is my name.” He hissed.  
"And you didn’t like Buffy…” muttering to herself, Buffy looked around but didn’t see a door anywhere. Huh.  
“I told you there ain’t-”  
A hole appeared in the floor about 10 feet from them. Crawling out came a…vampire? It had fangs but wasn’t like the ones she fought usually. Whatever. This was what she was here for. “Okay, Blade, stand back whilst-”Blade took out a gun and shot the thing. “WHAT?!” The vamp, if that’s what it was, turned to ash in front of her.“You shot it?! You can’t do that! That’s not how it works!”  
Blade looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Tourist.”  
Another hole opened up. This time, one of her vamps came crawling out snarling. Blade frowned but shrugged and took out his gun again. Buffy just watched and smirked as he pointed it and shot the vamp. It fell down shrieking but stood up after a moment. Blade grabbed his Katana, “Okay. Tough guy needs special attention. I get it.” Blade shoved the katana into it’s stomach. Blade and the vamp stared at each other. Blade with utter confusion and vamp with utter fury.“This has never happened before.”  
“Are you waiting for something or what?”  
“Why isn’t it exploding into ash? This blade is silver.”“Silver?! What movies have you been watching?”Buffy pulled him away. Leaving his sword in the things stomach, Buffy spun her Scythe and shoved the stake into it’s heart. POOF.“See? Wooden stake is the thing Blade. Silver is for werewolves. Not that I’d be happy if you were killing werewolves but-”  
“What the fuck is a werewolf? And next you’ll be telling me vampires can be killed with holy water.”  
"Well, yeah if they drink it.”  
“Well I don’t have none of that. Because it doesn’t fuckin work.” Blade growled.“So you’re telling me that you hunt vampires but don’t use stakes but you do use guns? What planet are you from?”  
“I use silver stakes. Silver bullets. These things are what I need to kill them.”  
“I always just used a wooden stake. Or anything sharp to cut their heads off. I like my Scythe though. And it goes with almost every outfit.”  
Blade looked it up and down, “It’s a bit jazzy for my taste.”  
“I bet.” Vampires suddenly poured out, Buffy’s vamps and Blades vamps. It took a while and some throwing back and forth of weapons but they all died. The pristine white floor was now rendered a sooty dust colour.  
“Well! That was fun!” Buffy smiled at her new friend.“Yeah. You’re pretty good. For a girl.”  
“So…I think we’re finished right? This feels finished.”“Yeah. I think so.”  
“You wanna hug?”  
“I don’t hug.”  
“Well. Take care of yourself Blade.”  
“You too Buffy.”  
“See? My names not that bad.”

Waking up, Blade shook his head. Weird motherfuckin’ dream.  
“Blade! Get your ass in here boy! I need ya to lift somethin’ for me.”  
“Ugh. Comin’ Whistler.” 

Buffy shot up. “Well that just happened. I hate Slayer dreams sometimes.”  
“Funny dreams again Buff?” Willow looked in, mildly amused.  
“Yeah. I just had a dream about the hottest male vampire Slayer I’ve ever seen.” “Oh. Well, you can tell me about it but, don’t expect me to share in your enthusiasm.”  
Giggling Buffy got up.


End file.
